official_pokelandfandomcom-20200214-history
Grady County, Oklahoma
Grady County is a county in Oklahoma. The population of the county is 52,431. Major roads Interstate 44 H.E. Bailey Turnpike US Route 62 US Route 81 US Route 277 Oklahoma State Highway 4 Oklahoma State Highway 9 Oklahoma State Highway 17 Oklahoma State Highway 19 Oklahoma State Highway 19C Oklahoma State Highway 37 Oklahoma State Highway 92 Geography Adjacent counties McClain County (east) Canadian County (north) Stephens County (south) Garvin County (southeast) Comanche County (southwest) Caddo County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 84.77% White (44,445) 7.94% Other (4,165) 5.03% Native American (2,637) 2.26% Black or African American (1,184) 10.4% (5,452) of Grady County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Grady County has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 17 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.19 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Chickasha - 16,036 Minco - 1,632 Tuttle - 6,019 Towns Alex - 550 Amber - 419 Bradley - 130 Bridge Creek - 336 Ninnekah - 1,002 Norge - 145 Pocasset - 156 Rush Springs - 1,231 Verden - 530 Unincorporated communities Cox City Middleberg Tabler Ghost towns Acme Bailey Climate Fun facts * The first municipal natural gas company in Oklahoma was founded in Minco in 1960 by James Burton Branum, Jr, operated along with the Minco Tag Agency from an office in the back of what was then Branum's Variety Store on Main street. * Construction began on a series of windfarms near Minco, named Minco I, Minco II, and Minco III, in 2012. As of 2017, the windfarms generate 300 megawatts of electricity, some of which is used to power Google's Mayes County, Oklahoma facility. * Alex was almost destroyed on July 7, 1906, when a tornado hit the town. The business district was mostly rebuilt a year later, with a drug store, a variety store and three general stores. The Alex Tribune newspaper was first published in 1907 and continued in business until the 1940s. The town incorporated in 1910. * Alex is actually locally pronounced Elik. * Agriculture has been the main economic activity in Verden since its founding, and the railroad made Verden an important shipping point for products of the farms and ranches. The town's public school began in 1905 and absorbed a Caddo County district in 1917. By 1910, the population had climbed to 524 and the town had two banks, a newspaper, the Verden News, a telephone connection, an electric company, a grain elevator, a cotton yard, a cotton gin, a milling company, a lumberyard, and several retail outlets. The business district survived a major fire in 1908. It has also survived several floods that plagued the Washita River valley. * Rush Springs promotes itself as the Watermelon Capital of the World, and the town's largest event is the annual Rush Springs Watermelon Festival, that attracts about 30,000 people each year, who consume about 50,000 pounds of watermelon. * A Civilian Conservation Corps project was located on the east side of Rush Springs. Young men were paid to construct terraces and ponds and to restore vegetation by replanting trees. The project camp was opened June 18, 1933, and closed July 20, 1942. Category:Oklahoma Counties